The Best of Me
by mikaylabriana
Summary: They weren’t exactly dating. She was his toy. His little play thing. She enjoyed it, though. Everything they did together. She loved the way her clothes would smell like him after it was over and how it was so hard to stand because her legs were so weak.


**A/N-** Ahaha, I got bored. It's a oneshot, so dont expect anything. :)

**Disclaimer-** Not a thing.

_Written by: Briana._

_Pairing: Nate/Alex _

_Board: CR/WWP crossover – Camp Rock_

--

"Nate, this is wrong." Alex muttered as the curly brunette sucked on her neck.

"Shh, you're ruining it." He pulled away from her. Both of them had been seeing each other briefly behind everyone's back. They weren't exactly dating.

She was his toy.

His little play thing, if you will.

She enjoyed it, though. Everything they did together. She loved the way her clothes would smell like him after it was over and how it was so hard to stand because her legs were so weak.

No matter how much she didn't want to, she couldn't resist him – his touch. It captured her. She let out a whimper once he slammed her back against the wall. Her eyes closed when she felt his warm breath on her ear, "It's wrong, but you know you want it."

She didn't just want it. She needed it. He was her addiction – her passion. Her voice caught in her throat when she whispered, "I know."

All the things he's done to her reminded her she should stop it from getting any further. After all, the first time they'd done it he nearly broke her back. The second time, he left strangle marks on her neck that were very visible for the Jay Leno interview she had the next day. Uh, either the third or fourth time she couldn't remember. Both of them had too much Jose Quervo to remember anything; all she could remember was the screaming. The fifth time, she was bonkers from the cocaine caught in her nostrils.

The seventh time, he just plain slapped her around for his own pleasure. Leading us to the eighth time, which was his way of "apologizing" for abusing her during sex.

Then there was the last time they had done it. Alex remembered it thoroughly. She remembers crying vainly after the party both of them went to. She remembers getting her dress practically torn off her. She remembers her bra strap dropping off her shoulder beyong her control. She remembers the screaming, and the more she wanted it harder.

They weren't friends, and they most certainly weren't lovers. They were just...there. Correction, she was there. She was there whenever Nate got bored.

She was there when Nate wanted to ram her picturing some random hot girl he met at a meet and greet. Everyone saw Nate Grey's phony innocent face. No one – not even his brothers – knew the real Nate Grey. This was the real Nate Grey. The one pressing her against the wall, leaving bruising kisses down her neckline, and across her collarbone. It hurt like hell whenever he did that, but if it made him happy...she was up for it.

Her hands glided along his bare stomach and down to the elastic band on his boxers, where she looped her fingers. "Damn, girl..." He mumbled.

She smirked, "Shh."

She'd known how to do this since she was thirteen. Her best guyfriend at that time forced her to do it to him. Nervously, she did. Mistakenly, she did well.

Hence the reason she became homeschooled. Everyone kept telling everyone else how amazing good at giving head she was. Now, Nate was the only one she did it to. Everyone else, in her mind, could just shut the fuck up.

She held it in both of her hands, moving her thin fingers around the tip and down to the base before inserting it into her mouth. Nate muffled a groan as he grabbed her hair and squeezed a clump tight. She could feel the throbbing inside her mouth, and bit then sucked her tongue around his hardened member.

The sounds he made only insisted she do more, going further down until her lips touched his base. Both were into it, and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes as a result of the choking it was doing.

She continued to suck on it just like she'd always done. Only she knew the way he liked it. You could even ask him, he would fuck a random girl and she wouldn't know just what put him over the edge.

"Oh m-my God." He grunted.

She liked this and pulled it out before she had to swallow. She licked her lips, picking up the precum on her tongue. She tried to hide her disgusted face from him, knowing how much she hated the way it tasted. That's why she'd rather it be inside her, not her mouth.

He looked at her once she got up off her knees and faced him. She wiped the mascara stains from her eyes, rolling them after she caught his smirk. "Sorry I'm too big for you, girl."

Girl. Dammit, she hated it when he called her that. She was older than him, damn it! She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it dangerously tight, crashing her lips on his and biting down on his tongue. She knew he loved it when she got aggressive.

She felt the hardness press against her thigh, and turned both of them around to where she was back-to-wall.

He positioned himself, and without any warning, fully rammed into her. "Ahh!" She let out a loud scream at the feeling.

He caught her mouth before she closed it with his own and shoved his tongue over hers. He didn't go slow, he went as fast and as hard as he always did. He wasn't in the mood for making love, he was in the mood for banging the shit out of his plaything.

"Nate, oh my god. Mooree..." She whined, her face only centimeters away from his. Her sharp fingernails dug into his shoulders, drawing quick blood which he could clearly feel drip down his back.

His speed didn't slow down quite just yet. In fact, it quickened. She eventually could feel her back rubbing up and down against the wall as one hand clutched onto a clump of his hair, and the other dug into his now bleeding back. "Mmm," Her eyes squeezed shut as he went deeper, wrapping one leg around his waist to support him. Her mouth drew open, allowing piercing moans to be heard. "Oh my g-goddd!"

She felt a blast of warmness surge inside her, returning the erosion to him. She ran her bloodsmeared fingers through her sweaty hair, then opened her eyes finally. Nate smirked, "And you're welcome."

Both of them quickly took seperate showers, then got dressed in different clothing. Alex had no plans, but knew Nate did. He nodded towards her, holding onto the doorframe. "By the way, you better have this mess cleaned up before I get back."

"...and if I don't?" She sat down on the couch, plugging in guitar hero to practice for her championship game with Shane.

He smirked, "Let's just say...you'll get what you deserve." And with that, he shut the door. Alex smirked to herself and thought, Hmm...maybe I'll leave it.

--

**A/N-** Hm, it was short. But I needed to pass time away. And yes, it is true. This story was typed up and saved to my flash drive in Biology. Reviews? :)


End file.
